Arma blanca
by Morgane D. Yeena
Summary: "Yo atraparía granadas por tí, pero tú solo sonreirias mientras miras como muero" El amor siempre es un arma de doble filo y eso Noodle lo supo con el pasar de los años.
**Arma blanca**

Ya hace más de diez años que te conocí Stuart, hace más de diez años que formo parte de la banda, hace más de diez años que me enamoré de ti… porque sí, Stu, me terminé por enamorar de ti.

¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeña decía que cuando creciera me convertiría en tu esposa? Bueno, no era una mentira, no era un juego, era verdad. Tú no lo veías así, pensabas que solo era el deseo efímero de una niña de diez años que acaba de conocer a un buen tipo, a un chico que pasó a ser su figura paterna… nada más alejado de la realidad. En esta banda, que es mi familia, los roles están así: Murdoc es mi padre, el padre malhumorado con el mundo, alcohólico y mujeriego que es dulce conmigo y también sobreprotector y celoso. Russel es mi hermano mayor, el hermano mayor que me apoya, me cela, pero que es más centrado y comprensivo, lo cual ayuda a que "papá" entienda mis deseos. Y luego estas tú, tú no eres mi familia, vivimos bajo el mismo techo, claro, pero tú no entras en los roles que yo pongo a nuestra familia; no eres ningún hermano más, no eres mi madre, no eres mi padre, no eres nada de eso. Stu, tú eres diferente, en mi vida solo cumples dos roles: el de mejor amigo y el de amante… aunque el ultimo solo sea en mis sueños.

Stu, realmente te amo. Sí, antes de que protestes, sí, puedo decirte que te amo ya que tenemos más de diez años conociéndonos hasta en lo más mínimo. Stuart te amo y lo que más me duele no es que no te hayas dado cuenta, sino el hecho de que por eso me clavas estacas en el corazón con cada una de tus acciones. Con cada una de tus palabras, con cada uno de tus gestos, con cada una de tus lágrimas, con cada cosa que haces o dices me causas tanto dolor; un dolor tan intenso como el que se siente cuando vas a la guerra… que no sabré yo de eso.

De pequeña las cosas que hacías me parecían granadas, tan visibles, tan peligrosas, pero a la vez tan fáciles de esquivar. La primera granada arrojada fue el día que llegue, me volví la guitarrista y tú solo dijiste "Que espectacular ¡Tenemos guitarrista nueva! Serás mejor que Paula" _¿Quién es Paula? ¿De que la conoces? ¿Por qué tu mirada se ve apagada cuando la nombras? ¿Por qué Murdoc se ríe cuando la nombras? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupada?_ Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban por mi mente pero decidí dejarlas de lado y simplemente preguntar por el baño, no me imagine que serían tan estúpidos que les llevaría cerca de tres horas entender lo que quería preguntar, sé que hablaba en japonés pero con mi gestos hubiera sido suficiente trio de monos.

La segunda granada vino cuando tocamos por primera vez "Eres tan genial, Noodle ¡Te quiero tanto!" y luego de eso un abrazo, me sentí tan feliz, tu halagos eran simplemente hermosos… más luego recordé que lo decías porque era su nueva guitarrista y ese hecho traería fama y dinero a la banda y a ti menos maltrato físico y mental por parte de Murdoc, bueno al menos me alegro de haberte ayudado.

La tercera granada llegó como un hermoso apodo "Muñeca", después de ese viaje a Japón donde conociste las muñecas del festival de las niñas comenzaste a dirigirte a mí de esa forma. Era hermoso, me encantaba la forma en la que me hablabas, era dulce y atrevido a la vez, no tanto como solía llamarme Russ (nena, preciosa) o por el sobre exaltado apodo que me dio Muds "Princesa", el tuyo simplemente era perfecto… pero no solo era un lindo apodo que le pusiste a "tu hermanita menor".

Creí que después de esto solo seríamos amigos, que jamás intimarías conmigo pero me equivoque rotundamente, la cuarta granada llego ese día que estabas llorando. Muds volvió a embriagarse y tú como siempre estabas ahí para ser golpeado cuando él se aburriera. Viniste a mi habitación… ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fuiste tan cruel?... en fin, viniste y lloraste, lloraste por los golpes y las palabrotas que te dirigía Muds, te decía inútil, idiota, bueno para nada… face-ache y tú lo aceptabas y tratabas de reír pero te dolía, te dolía tanto y esa noche que lloraste me di cuenta de lo tanto que sufrías y yo no pude hacer nada, no pude hacer más que abrazarte y dejarte sollozar entre mis pequeños brazos.

Me arrepiento de eso ¿Sabes? No del hecho de ser tu consuelo, sino del hecho de dejarte cambiar el arma… dejaron de ser granadas y comenzaron a ser balas. Podía seguir esquivándolas si no fuera por el hecho de que tú parecías francotirador al momento de jalar el gatillo, pocas veces podía determinar tu ubicación y así esquivarte… pocas veces. Y en el primer disparo diste justo en mi corazón. A la siguiente noche volviste a entrar en mi habitación, irónicamente ahora tú parecías el borracho… empezaste pidiéndome perdón por la noche anterior y poco a poco fuiste contándome toda tu vida, desde pequeños detalles como el de que le tienes miedo a la ballenas hasta llegar a la gran y cruel historia de cómo te uniste a la banda… ¿Sabías que Muds es un maldito malnacido? Bueno, creo que lo sabías pero ahora yo también lo sé… perdón por no poder odiarlo tanto como quisiera. Creo que te vengaste de ese hecho al, cruelmente, contarme con lujo de detalles la historia de Paula. Desde el momento en que la conociste, desde el momento en el que te le declaraste, desde el momento en que ella te aceptó, desde el momento en que llegó a ser la guitarrista de la banda… la primera, desde el momento en el que te diste cuenta que lo dabas todo por ella… que la adorabas, que eras tierno, que ponías sus necesidades por encima de todo, que soportabas las golpizas e insultos de Muds por ella, que la llegaste a idolatrar como una diosa, que dabas todo por ella, que vivías por ella y que incluso podías morir por ella, mientras que "la señorita perfección" se las daba de diva y nunca te agradecía ni siquiera con la mirada todo lo que hacías por ella… pasaste de contarme como te era indiferente a pesar de ser novios hasta llegar al trafico final donde fue vetada de la banda por Russ cuando la encontró a ella y a Muds teniendo sexo en los baños de la casa. Te dolía, lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, solo verte llorar me dolía a mí también; pero me quedé ahí en silencio, abrazándote mientras llorabas desconsoladamente… lloraste por horas, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos y amanecimos en las mismas, abrazados y con los ojos hinchados.

La segunda bala y la tercera y la cuarta… y todas las que le siguieron fueron disparadas a mi corazón cada noche que venías a arroparme y a desearle buenas noches a tu "muñeca" me sentía dichosa de que te importara incluso si solo fuera por el hecho de que lo hacías porque me pensabas tu hermanita.

Luego de eso desaparecí, me alegró escuchar que te preocupaste por mí y que me buscabas, que esperabas por el correo siempre para ver si no llegaba yo en otra caja de FedEx… ja, no pienso hacer lo mismo de nuevo.

Me volví una adolescente y cuando volví simplemente corrí a abrazarte, cuanto te extrañe. Muds se dio cuenta de que crecí y lo tomó a bien "Mejores _ventas_ para él" y sabes a lo que se refería, maldito pervertido. Russ también lo notó y se enfadó con Muds por mirarme todo el tiempo con ese toque de picardía, pero al parecer tú no lo notaste, simplemente me sostuviste entre tus brazos y me llevaste hasta mi cuarto donde me encerraste y me diste el mejor día de mi vida "Un día con tu hermano favorito", tus palabras me entristecían pero a la vez eran tan acogedoras que no pude rechazarlas.

Y así se fueron impactando las balas, una a una, hasta el momento en que ya no resistí más y tuve que desaparecer, no quería seguir viéndote cada vez que te acercabas a mí como si fuera tu hermanita, no más. Lamentaba dejarte y más porque los abandone de la peor forma, ustedes creyeron que había muerto, lo siento. Si ya de por sí tu salud no era buena, después de esa noticia empezaron a ser más fuertes y frecuentes tus migrañas, te volviste más dependiente de tus medicamentos y encerraste tus miedos tras una máscara… lo siento Stu, prometo no volver a dejarte aunque estar cerca de ti me carcoma el alma.

Stu, mi amor, mi amado, mi mejor amigo, ahora ya soy una mujer ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta? Volví para quedarme, no me importa lo mal que estemos, no me iré, me quedaré, no te dejaré… me quedaré para ser tu cimiento, para ser tu bastón, tu cordura… la poca que te ha de quedar, me quedaré para protegerte de Muds, para protegerte del mundo, para seguir amándote aunque tú no me quieras de la misma manera. Seguiré recibiendo cada uno de los golpes de tus acciones con el único propósito de verte feliz, de volver a eliminar tu migraña, de hacer que odies un poco menos nuestra asquerosa vida.

Stu, me quedaré contigo, dejaré que me mates una y otra vez con el arma que tú prefieras hasta que te hartes, hasta que algún día consigas ser feliz y ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te amo con locura mi arma blanca.

 _Mi primera historia de Gorillaz! :'D Amo esta pareja desde que conocí la banda cuando era más pequeña y estaba viendo MTV y vi su video de 192000 :3 simplemente hermoso, y bueno, ya pasó mucho tiempo y no sacan nada asi que volví a mis obsesiones antiguas y pues salió esto :v Claro me dijeron que me inspirada en la canción del multimedia y pues surgió esta cosa, espero les guste :'3_


End file.
